A Future Moment in Time
by Chanty420
Summary: It was one normal day at the Cafe Musain, that is...until one golden stone changes that normal day into a...very interesting one. Why? Because somehow, they were transported into modern day New York. AUish. Mariette, Enjonine, Possible OC pairings. Rated T for a reason...but mostly to stay safe.


**A Modern Moment in Time**

**A/N: Yes, I know, I know, I am making waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy too much stories...well, I honestly don't care (for now). The pairings that are used are the usual: Enjonine and Mariette. For the other Amis though, I make make an OC pairing, but remember the emphasis I'll put on might. Please review, follow and favorite. I've noticed that nowadays, reviews are hard to earn in this fandom. Yes, there are plenty of reviews on some stories, but the reviews are usually on romance stories. Romance is not my cup of coffee, so it's a real struggle to earn reviews. Also, y'all know my rule on taking down storied, right? If you don't, lemme tell you: If no one reviews, follows or favorites, I'm taking the story down...**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT: Please go check out my other Les Mis story, particularly me and PhantomoftheBarricade1832's Good Ol' Days at Shiz. This and some of my other stories are very lacking in reviews, so I ask you readers for help. Thank you:)**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings, I give you this story...**

Les Amis De I'ABC were having their regular meeting on a Friday: more planning for protests, complaints from Grantaire and Courfeyrac that they didn't get why there were meetings on a Friday, Marius coming in late, Jehan discovering a golden stone...okay maybe this day wasn't that normal...

Jehan was busy scribbling something while his other friends were either debating or were simply shouting at each other. Jehan sighed as he heard a glass break, the poor glass must've been smashed by Grantaire. He didn't really say anything in moments like this, because he didn't want the arguement to grow larger if he joined. He decided to get a glass of water while waiting for his friends' tempers to calm down.

As he walked over to the bar area to have a glass of water, he tripped on something, making him hit his head on the edge of a table. He groaned in pain before looking down to see what he tripped on. It was a golden stone.

Curious, the poet placed it in his pocket before having his drink. He then sat back down to where he was, which was beside Feuilly. Somehow, the rest of Les Amis had calmed down.

"Does anyone of you own a gold stone?" Jehan raised an eyebrow. The room silenced while everyone gave him odd looks.

"Jehan, are you alright? Why on earth would we have a golden stone with us?" Combeferre inquired, the other Amis nodding in agreement.

Jehan nodded his head. He then pulled out the stone and passed it to the bespectacled student, who examined it before placing it down on the table.

"Well, it definitely seems unusual." Combeferre nodded.

Enjolras held the stone this time. He then placed it in the middle of the oldest table. Tge oldest table is the dustiest table with the most scratches. It was usually beside the chief's table. Suddenly, a hole fell from the table, the stone dropping together. All of them gasped, but didn't say a word. After one second, all of them felt the world shaking. Then, the hole grew larger before and all of them fell, fell deeper and deeper until...

_CRASH_!

* * *

><p>All of them slowly groaned, waking up from unconsciousness.<p>

"What just happened?!" Marius and Bahorel exclaimed in unison.

"I just know we hit our head hard on the ground."

"I know that, I meant before that."

"That big humongous hole." Enjolras supplied. The other amis nodded. Suddenly, a big blue door appeared. It had a sign pointing down to the doorknob. The sign read 'Put in the key'.

"What key?!" Joly exclaimed, doing his best not to panic.

Jehan's eyes lit up. He started searching the white room until he found the stone that started all of this in the first place.

Enjolras and Combeferre started to understand Jehan's logic as Jehan slowly went to the door and inserted the stone. The door opened, the light blinding all of them, before a force sucked them in.

* * *

><p>Once all of them were finally awake, they heard a female voice ask, "Oh god I'm so happy you're all awake."<p>

"Eponine?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Wh-where are we?" Courfeyrac asked the question all of them had in mind. They looked at the brunette expectantly.

Eponine tensed, not so ready to answer their question,

"You're in modern day New York."

**A/N: See what I did there? Okay, I'm guessing you're wanting to ask me a lot of questions, so ask away! I promise everything will unfold sooner or later...so please, review! Oh, and sorry for all grammar errors :)**


End file.
